


Error.404: N0 L0V3 50UND

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [9]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbians, They’re gay your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Strawberry goes to Mustards house.
Relationships: Mustard Cookie/Strawberry Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Tinge of Regret [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 5





	Error.404: N0 L0V3 50UND

**Author's Note:**

> so strawberry and mustard gay gay homosexual gay

Strawberry was hiding under the bed. Again.

It wasn’t common for her to be hiding when her parents fought downstairs. In fact, she had it down to a formula. At 3:30 when she got back home from school, she would hide in the closet where the dresser was and do her homework. Then, she hid under the bed until the fighting stopped. If it did, she quickly took a shower, then got into her PJ’s and hid under the bed. Her phone was the most important thing she could have. It was the only way she could play games, talk to her friends. It was the only thing that could distract her from the banging and shouting from downstairs. 

Strawberry: hey  
Mustard: wassup?  
Strawberry: nothing much wbu  
Mustard: oh yeah could u come over tonight?? we have that presention thing haha  
Strawberry paused. Could she come over? Surely none of her parents would notice. They were too busy fighting all the damn time.   
Strawberry: yeah in about 20

She looked around the corner. No sight of either of them. As she carefully stepped over all the creaks in the floorboard, she winced as she felt a hand touch her. “Strawberry, where are you going?” Her mom put a hand on her shoulder. “Mustard’s house. We have a study-“ “Go. Right now. Pack some clothes. Make sure to bring your charger.” “Is something happening-“ Strawberry looked concerned, more confused than ever. She ran upstairs as she quickly stuffed some items in a duffle bag. “Just remember I love you.” Strawberry’s mom placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead as she sent her off. Strawberry shut the door behind her. And ran. 

When she arrived at Mustard’s house, Wasabi opened the door and welcomed her in. “Welcome! Make yourself at home.” Home? Oh, right. Strawberry simply climbed up to Mustard’s room, where she was typing on her laptop. “Oh, hey Strawb.” “Hey Mustard.” Strawberry put down the duffle bag as she sat down at the bed. “Got the notes?” She nodded. “Then let’s get to work.” 

It felt oddly nice to hear something other than shouting for once. Mustard’s room was soundproof due to Wasabi being well.. Wasabi. As they typed away and corrected each other, questions got much more personal. “So, how’s things at your house?” “....” Mustard quickly took the question back. “Uh, are you good at Super Smash Bro’s?” She flipped out a switch and plugged it into the TV. Strawberry grabbed a controller.

“Mustard? Can I tell you something?” “Hm?” Mustard paused the game. “Come on Strawbs, you can tell me anything.” “Well.. things aren’t.. good at my house.. my parents always shout and I haven’t eaten in days..” “Oh Strawbs! Is that why you packed a bag?” Strawberry nodded. “Mom told me too. I don’t know what else to do, I feel stuck.” Strawberry’s voice began to crack as tears formed in her eyes. “On good days it’s just loud talking. On bad days.. Dad comes in and breaks everything..” Strawberry began to bawl as Mustard hugged her. “You can stay here as long as you want, I’ sure Grams won’t mind.” “Thank you..” Mustard fell back onto the bed with Strawberry in her arms. Mustard gave Strawberry a feeling she never truly felt before.

Receiving love.


End file.
